Vanilla Taffy
by DrakeShadow1
Summary: This is my first fan fiction on here. Hope you all enjoy. Vanellope and Taffyta are best friends after the events in the film and they have a little time together. Lets see what happens. Rated M due to events that are going to happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction on here. Umm I will that and tips that you are willing to give. This fan fiction happens after the film and Vanellope never became president and stayed a princess. It is Taffyta and Vanellope at the age they are in the movie, If you don't like it then get out! Have fun reading :)**

**Chapter one: The first kiss.**

It was a long day at Sugar Rush, one of the busiest games at the arcade that day. Vanellope Von Schweetz was the favoured racer of the day. When the day ended she finished waving to Ralph she got down from the winner's podium, It was a Friday and Litwak shut down early and he was going away for a week so all the game characters got to do what they wanted to do. Friday night was her night with her best friend, Taffyta Muttonfudge. Vanellope drove back to the castle and got ready for their girls night, every Friday night they went to Vanellopes room and watched a movie or played games or talked. Tonight they were going to play 'truth or dare'. Vanellope got the snacks and drinks and put her mint green pyjamas on and got out a pair of pink ones for Taffyta. She ran back down stairs to the throne room and sat down waiting for her friend to arrive.

A few hours had passed and Vanellope was looking around the newly painted room, Mint Green to match her hoodie. As soon as she moved into the castle she wanted to get rid of the 'Salmon' coloured paint. She stood up and saw Sour Bill walking towards her.

"Hey Bill. What's wrong?" she smiled and skipped over to him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you would need anything tonight, I know your little friend is coming over for the weekend" He said in his mono tone voice.

"No Bill" she bent down and kissed his forehead "You just go read your romance books, k?"

"Are you sure Princess Vanellope?" He said with a little bit of excitement in his voice

"I'm sure Bill." When she finished saying that she heard the door open.

In came a racer like her but she had platinum blonde hair and wears a pink race suit and helmet. Taffyta walks over to Vanellope and hugs her

"Hey Vanellope" Taffyta said while smiling.

"Hey Taffyta" Vanellope said while kissing her on the check.

"You won so many times today" Taffyta said while kissing her back.

"So did you. Come on lets go to my room" Vanellope said while taking Taffytas hand.

They walk to Vanellopes room and go in. Taffyta sees the pyjamas on the bed. She walks over to them and picks them up

"Are you letting me wear these Vanellope?" she said looking at her friend with a smile on her face.

"A-doi silly, what else would you wear?" Vanellope said with a little bit of blush on her cheek.

"Thank you Vanellope." Taffyta walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later wearing the new pyjamas "How do I look?" Vanellope looked at her open mouthed.

"You look sex-umm err, you look good" she said trying not to blush.

"Thanks, what we doing tonight?" Taffyta asked while sticking a lollypop in her mouth.

"Truth or Dare" Vanellope said sitting on the floor taking a sit of cola. Taffyta sat across from her and smiled.

"Okay then Vanellope, Truth or Dare?" she said smiling.

"Truth" Vanellope smiled back and ate a pretzel.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Taffyta giggled and took a pretzel as well.

"I have a crush on Candlehead" Vanellope said while turning a deep red. Taffytas mouth opened wide she had no idea her best friend was a lesbian.

"Um okay. Wow! Great for you Vanellope" she said giving her a hug.

"Truth or Dare?" Vanellope asked while still blushing.

"Truth." Taffyta started to drink some soda

"Are you going to ask Rancis?" Vanellope knew that this would make her blush. Taffyta didn't want anyone to know she liked Rancis.

"No I haven't or I will never do so cause I love you" Taffyta said leaning in towards Vanellope.

"You wh-" Vanellope said but was cut off with Taffyta kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2: The next day

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) and I hope you enjoy this one**

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

Vanellope and Taffyta were locked in a deep kiss, neither one of them wanted it to stop but Taffyta stoped it to get some air. They both looked at each other, Vanellope blushing and panting and Taffyta just panting. Vanellope closed her mouth and looked away.

Vanellope spoke after a few minutes of silence "Taffyta" the blonde looked over at her and tilted her head.

"Yeah Van?" Taffyta then moved closer to the other racer who was still bright red.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Vanellope tied to say but her voice barely came out.

"Cause I like you silly" Taffyta took Vanellopes right hand in hers and moved closer again.

"B-but I thought you liked Rancis?" Vanellope rubbed Taffytas hand with her thumb.

"That was just a decoy. I didn't want anyone to know I'm a lesbian. The people at game central station would defiantly not approve of a nine year old lesbian, so I tried to cover it up and told you and Candle that I like Rancis" Taffyta never lifted her head while say that.

The black haired race hugged her and kissed her cheek "Why didn't you just tell me. You know that I keep your secrets" she then got up and yawned "I'm getting tired want to get into bed?" She then climbed onto her bed and got under the covers. Her bed was a large marshmallow and was one of the softest things in Sugar Rush.

Taffyta then climbed up and got under the covers next to her and looked the other way "Night Vanellope" she said smiling but Vanellope wouldn't have that and turned the blonde over and kissed her.

"Night Taffy. Love you" Vanellope said and pulled Taffyta into a hug and she closed her eyes and not before long both of them were asleep.

In the morning Taffyta was the first one to wake up and she noticed that Vanellope was still hugging her. She wriggled out of the hug and got up, she walked over to the T.V and started to watch it while Vanellope slept. After half an hour the black haired race woke up and stretched.

"Morning Taffy" Vanellope said still half asleep. Taffyta heard her and turned the T.V off and walked over to her.

"Morning sleepyhead. How was your sleep?" Taffyta placed a kiss on the end of Vanellopes nose.

"Yeah it was good I had a sweet teddy bear. How was your sleep" Vanellope said and hugged Taffyta.

"Yeah it was great. I was being hugged but the cutest girl ever. You got any plans for today?"

"I was going to go see Ralph. Tonight is our movie night. Him, Uncle Felix, Aunty Tammy and I always watch a movie on Saturday night. You want to come and watch it with us?" Vanellope said while getting off of the bed and grabbing some clothes from her dresser.

"Umm sure, I'd love to come. Are you sure they won't mind?" Taffyta said while grabbing her clothes.

"No they won't mind once I tell them that you're my girlfriend" Vanellope said from the bathroom.

Taffyta blushed "I'm your g-girlfriend?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well a-doi. Of course you are silly. Here wear these." She held out a pink tank top that had a strawberry on it a pair of jeans and a red hoodie. Taffyta took them and looked at Vanellope who was wearing a red tank top with a peppermint in the middle of it, her brown skirt and a pair of jeans.

"You sure? I can wear my own clot-"she was cut off but Vanellope.

"Nope you're my girlfriend you can wear my clothes. Now where'd I put my hoodie?"

A few hours later they were in game central station. Taffyta doesn't get out of Sugar Rush too often so this was all new to her.

"You k, Taffy" Vanellope looked over at her girlfriend who was looking around the place in complete awe "Taffy?"

"This place is so big. Look at all these people that are bigger than us" Taffyta said and hugged Vanellope. Vanellope hugged her back and saw Ralph walking over.

"Ralphie!" she ran over to Ralph and he picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey short stack. How are you?" He put her down and she looked over at Taffyta and signalled her to come over.

"I'm good. Ralph can we go into your game I want to tell you something." She grabbed Taffytas hand.

"Sure kid" He didn't notice that she was holding Taffytas hand and they walked off into Fix-it Felix Jr.

They were now inside the game Fix-it Felix Jr. and as they walked over to Ralphs place he saw that the two of them were holding hands.

"Hey kids, you doing a buddy system or something? I know you're best friends but you don't normally hold hands" He said while scratching his head. The two kids blushed.

"Umm are Uncle Felix and Aunty Tammy here yet?" Vanellope ask trying to distract him.

"Yeah they are both here come on lets go in" they walked into Ralphs home and sat on the couch were Felix and Sargent Tammy Calhoun.

"Hello you two. Vanellope you don't normally bring friends over. Oh well! The more the merrier." Felix said in his usual optimistic voice.

"Yeah we we're just about to tell you all." Vanellope look a long pause and grabbed Taffytas hand "Me and Taffyta are dating" She smiled and looked at all their faces that had a shocked look on them.


	3. Chapter 3: Taffytas moment and the movie

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Well here it is the third chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taffytas moment and Movie**

Everyone looked at Vanellope and Taffyta in shock. Ralph was the first one to speak up.

"Umm, Wow! Good for you two, but aren't you both a little young for dating?" he rubbed the back of his neck with his oversized hand.

"Hey we may only look like we're nine years old but technically we're both older than the grave digging Sargent over there" Taffyta said with a huge smile on her face.

Tammy wasn't going to take lightly to this. She stood up and walked over to the small racer and slapped her across the face. Everyone was quite for a moment and Taffyta started to rub her check, it took her a few minutes to realise what just happened and she started to cry more than when Vanellope joked about executing them. Vanellope tried to calm her down but Tammy started to yell at the young racers to get out, Felix then got up and grabbed his wifes hand and walked her over to the couch and sat her down. At the same time Ralph had picked the kids up and took them to the other room.

"Taffy, are you okay?" Vanellope asked and hugged her tight. "I know I make little jokes about how Aunty Tammy is thirty years younger than Uncle Felix, but I would never say that to her face. I should have warned you about how she reacts to jokes like that." She then moved Taffytas head onto her shoulder and kissed her check.

"I should never have come here. No one here likes me. I should have just stayed in Sugar Rush. Don't get me wrong Ralph you seem like a great guy, Vanellope never stops talking about you; you are like a father to her. She says you're a great guy but I remember the first time we met you still hated me for what I did to Vanny when King Can- I mean Turbo had me and the other racers under his control. Felix I have only ever met once he was a nice guy and all but he still didn't approve that me and Van were friends after all that. The Sargent will never forgive me for what I just said back in there. I May as well go home and never come back to this game." Taffyta was in obvious distress and couldn't stop crying.

"Hey kid. I have looked passed all that stuff cause you make Vanellope happy. When she comes over she tells me that you always make her smile. Felix might not approve but he is a great guy when you get to know him better. Calhoun will forgive you because Vanellope is happy with you. She just wants to see Vanellope happy she is like a daughter to her." Taffyta then stopped crying and looked over at Vanellope and hugged her.

"It's okay Taffy. It's just that everyone wants me to be safe and we don't have the best history with our relationship. We just have to prove to them that we are a good couple." Vanellope kissed her and held her in an embrace. "I love you Taffy" she said quietly and gave her another kiss.

"Okay! I don't want to see that kids. Do that in your own time. Let's go watch the movie" Ralph picked them both up in separate hands and walked them into the living room where Calhoun was standing ready to apologize. She stood there looking down at Taffyta, who had a red hand mark on her left check. The Sargent bent down to the same level as the young racer and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Taffyta. I'm not used to any one insulting me. I'm sure Wreck-it wouldn't mind neither would Felix. Vanellope is constantly insulting them." She looked over at Vanellope and smile, Vanellope hesitated and smiled back due to the Sargent not smiling often. "You have a good girl here Vanellope. Just keep her in line okay?" Vanellope then laughed and hugged Calhoun and Taffyta in a group hug.

"I will okay. Come on Taffyta sit next to me on the couch, we take up the same about of room as stink brain does." She then took Taffytas hand and climbed up onto the oversized leather couch and pulled her girlfriend up and kissed her as she did so. Ralph gave them a disapproving look the told Vanellope to stop that and he then sat down next to them. Felix and Calhoun sat on the other couch and hugged each other. Ralph put the movie on and pressed play. The movie was Vanellopes favourite _'Nightmare on Elm Street'_. The movie started and Taffyta moved in closer towards Vanellope and held her hand. Half way through the movie Vanellope lay down and rested her head on Taffytas lap and fell asleep. Taffyta wasn't paying much attention to the movie anymore and was focusing on the sleeping Vanellope, she was snoring softly. Taffyta started playing when the raven haired girls hair and smiling.

"Hey kid. If you want to take her home I'll be happy to help you carry her. I hate this movie and I only put it on for her." Ralph then picked both of them up and told Felix where they were going and left the house.

They walked through Game central station towards Sugar Rush. It was midnight and most of the characters were in their own game sleeping, at Tappers or at DDR for the nightly party. Not even the Surge Protector bothered them.

They got back to Sugar Rush and took Vanellope back to the castle and put her down in her bed.

"Have a good sleep Vanellope" Ralph said and kissed her on her forehead and left.

"Stay Sweet" Taffyta said to the raven haired girl and kissed her lips and walked out of the castle and back to her place.


End file.
